


Burgundy Kills A Pedophile

by Linkle



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Wish Fulfillment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 12:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16702465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linkle/pseuds/Linkle
Summary: She does!





	Burgundy Kills A Pedophile

BakugoFan4938 typed at her computer, with a self made 'FANDOM MOM' t-shirt on her musty, musty body, and with her favorite space sons Keith and Lance looking down on her from her 50$ poster like fetishized angels of sins. As she scrolled down her Tumblr dashboard with grimy glee, her vision quickly went flush with burning red rage. She saw a post that had the AUDACITY to vilify her, her friends, all she STOOD for. It was far from the first time she bore the brunt of these searing blames, but every assault no matter how familiar still brought new scars. Another headless chicken claiming that FICTIONAL porn of FICTIONAL children qualified as PORN OF CHILDREN. As if they totally missed the words FICTIONAL and FICTIONAL. BF4938 cracked her mental knuckles and set her actual knuckles as well as the rest of her actual hands forth to type out a scalding rebuke. 

"You people DISGUST me going after INNOCENT PEOPLE just because of WORKS OF FICTION just because something's bad in REAL LIFE doesn't mean it's bad IN FICTION or TO ENJOY ONLINE you ANTIS!!!!!! Some of us are MATURE and can separate FICTION from REALITY, while Y-"

BakugoFan's five more planned paragraphs of depravity-fueled indignity never exited the world of her mold-stained mind, as her attention was taken away from her computer and to her window by the sound of said window being shattered. BakugoFan whipped her head around to see a purple haired young girl wearing a suit standing amid a bunch of broken glass, a large hole in the window behind her.

"Wh-who are you?!"

The purple-haired girl smirked, and wordlessly drew a red-and-white ball from her pocket. With a click and a flash of light, a bipedal blue otter-like creature appeared by the girl's side.

"Dewott, Fury Cutter, _s'il te plait_."

With a grunt, Dewott leapt towards the fujopedo sitting stunned in her revolving computer chair. One of the Dewott's shells began to glow, and with a flick of the wrist, Dewott cleaved the shell through BakugoFan's neck, swiftly severing her head and body. The end.


End file.
